


practical lessons

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [349]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Koyomi wants to teach a few of her students an important lesson- bladder control.
Series: Commissions [349]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	practical lessons

From Koyomi’s experience, she knows that there is one important lesson that needs to be learned in archeology, one that is not traditionally taught in a classroom. It is less something that can be learned through words, and more something that the body itself has to learn, and it is something that she wants to be able to teach all of her students. She knows that they will likely not learn it anywhere else, so it is better now that she take advantage of the chance.

Bladder training is probably not something that either Anna or Carrie thought that they would be doing in their classes, and Koyomi is sure that they are thrown off when she first suggests the idea to them. Neither of them outright say it, probably not wanting her to think that they are questioning her or her lessons, but she is sure that it confuses them a bit, to hear her say that is what she wants to work on with them. That isn’t too surprising, considering the usual nature of their lessons, but she can’t stress it to them enough, just how important something like this.

“When you’re doing proper ruin dives, being able to control yourself is absolutely essential,” she explains, once the day of their training arrives. Already, she has had the two of them drink a glass of water, having finished one herself while they were arriving. There is still plenty of water to drink, to make sure that they are tested beyond their limits, and she can hardly wait to see just how much potential they already have. “Bathrooms aren’t a luxury you can count on, and being able to relieve yourself whenever you want to isn’t either. If you’re in a position where you have to hold it, you want to make sure that you are capable of doing so.”

As she explains it, it starts to make more sense to the girls, but that does not make it any less embarrassing of a lesson to take part in, and neither Anna nor Carrie are sure about how this is going to go down. Are they really expected to hold it until they lose control, or is there just a goal that they have to meet before they are finally permitted to go to the bathroom? From how they have heard it so far, it seems like it might be the former.

“So, we’re going to drink a set amount of water at set intervals, and just keep holding it. Since today’s the first time we’re doing this, I just want to see what each of you are capable of, before we think about doing any kind of goals or anything,” she goes on, finishing up her explanation. Now, all that is left is for her and the girls to drink another two glasses of water, and then wait for a bit, to see what happens.

With the water out of the way, they know that it is only going to be so long before they start to feel the effects of the water. With that much in their systems, it is not going to take very long for them to start to feel a slight urge, and if they are going to continue adding to it, then that means it will take even less time for that urge to start to get serious. Once things start to get serious, then neither of the girls know what is going to happen, or how they are going to handle the pressure of trying to hold it for so long, or how it is going to end for them.

Sure enough, all three of them start to feel that tingling in their bladder at around the same time. It is a slight nagging for each of them, that is mostly equal, but it will not be long before they each start to feel varying degrees of desperation, according to their own individual bladder sizes, as well as their own ability to endure. For Koyomi, it will hardly be any trouble at all, but she is interested to see which of her students is able to hold out for the longest, between the two of them. Her interest is, for the most part, professional, but as for the two of them, they are both hoping to look good in front of the professor that they have both developed a bit of a crush on.

When Anna first feels the pressure starting to grow, she wonders how much of this she is going to be able to handle. It has been a long time since she has pushed herself to this point, so she might not be as good at holding as she would like to be. Only time will tell just how much of this that she can handle.

At the same time, Carrie can feel herself getting nervous from the start. The whole idea has seemed a little much to her from the moment it was brought up, and now that she can feel her bladder steadily starting to fill, she is really unsure about how long she is going to be able to last. She does not want to look so pathetic in front of her professor or her friend, but she will not have much of a choice if her bladder does not cooperate with her. She certainly can’t voice just how unsure she is, or give up now, because that will be just as bad as losing control, in the long run.

Her only option is to try and last as long as she possibly can, and hope that she is better at holding than she expects herself to be. She does not know how long she is supposed to last, but maybe if she can at least try to outlast Anna, then everything will be okay. All she can do is put in her best effort, but soon enough, it is time for them to drink even more water.

It is not easy for either of the girls, who are left wincing as they pour their glasses, and then drink them down, not sure if they should chug them, or take it slowly to make it less tortuous. Koyomi has no trouble with it, used to consuming a lot more liquid than this in order to stay hydrated, so she is just fine with polishing off her glass, while both Anna and Carrie alternate between trying to gulp it all down, and then wincing and stopping, taking it a little more slowly before growing frustrated with how slow the glass is draining, and trying to go quickly again.

It is a little adorable, watching them both unknowingly follow the same pattern, but eventually, they are able to finish their glasses, and the time is set again, until they will have to drink even more. This time, the pressure that grows in their bladders a lot more severe, to the point that neither of the girls is sure if they can remain still for much longer.

This is definitely the point that Anna would start looking for the bathroom if she were on her own and able to, with the pressure in her bladder steadily growing beyond what she can comfortably deal with. She is sure that she can hold it for quite a while beyond this, but that does not mean it is going to be easy, and it is only going to be that much more difficult once she has to drink another glass, and she does not know how much her teacher expects her to drink before all of this will end.

More than likely, it is going to be over before she even has the chance to finish her own pitcher of water, but that is still so far away that it is not even worth worrying about right now. The only thing worth worrying about right now is how much her bladder hurts, and the fact that she has absolutely nothing to distract her from that. As the desperation continues to build, she checks the clock, not that knowing the time does her any good at all in this situation. Nothing really helps, but not having a way to take her mind off of it is probably what makes it the worst right now, beyond the obvious factor of having to drink so much.

Koyomi, unlike either of her students, is not having any real trouble with it. She can feel that slight nagging in her bladder, but it has not increased too much, even with what she has had to drink. That is just because of how used to all of this she is, her body able to handle plenty of stress before she starts to get seriously desperate. It will be a while before the girls can get to her level, and she does not expect too much out of them for the first time, but she hopes that, since she is working with them to help them practice, that will make them grow that much faster, and make it easier for them than it was for her. The experience will definitely help them in those matters, experience that she would have counted herself lucky to have.

She checks the time to see how much longer they have before she has to make them drink another glass, and she wonders if either of them will make it much longer past that point, or even if they will make it to that point at all. It is hard to remember what normal limitations must be like, so she is going in a little blind here, trying to assess their limits from the start so that she will know for the future. All the while, she will enjoy getting to challenge herself a little bit, though she doubts that it will end up being much of a challenge at all.

Carrie tries not to squirm as she fights off her growing urge, but she knows that it will not be long before her desperation becomes obvious to the other two. She knows that she has nothing to be embarrassed about, when it comes to needing to pee, since that is the point and she is hardly alone in it, but it is still hard not to get flustered, thinking about the fact that she will probably end up doing a whole manner of humiliating things to try and keep control of herself, and even if Anna ends up doing those things, even in the unlikely event that Koymi does, she is still not going to feel that much better about putting on such a display, just to keep her bladder in check.

This is definitely not a fun exercise, but she does understand why it is important, why it is necessary, even. Better to go through this now, in school and in private, than to find out the hard way later on, when her bladder is pushed past its limits while she is trying to do something important. This humiliation is going to save her from worse humiliation in the long run, and, knowing that, she is just going to have to endure it.

Her bladder aches for relief, and she shifts her weight from foot to foot, conscious of the fact that she is the first to start doing something like this, but unable to ignore the building pressure any longer. If she were on her own, she never would have let it get to this point, never would have let herself get so desperate without finding some way to relieve herself by now. That is part of what makes her so nervous; her body is not used to being pushed even this far, and it is enough to make her worry about what she can endure.

Time seems to drag on for an eternity, but then, it is time for another glass of water, which she is not sure that she can handle. She does her best, though, wincing as she takes sips, not able to take this one as fast as the others. Every little bit of liquid that she takes into her body leaves her bladder panging in protest, as if trying to remind her that she has no business adding to the problem when it has already gotten so out of hand.

By now, Koyomi is actually starting to feel some pressure, once she has finished her latest glass. There is not much left in their pitchers, so the next glass will likely be their last, which makes sense. This should be about the time when she starts to feel something, having improved just a little bit from last time. More than likely, it will still be several hours, even after drinking the last glass, before she actually gets close to her limit. And, more likely than not, they will have already long since reached the end of the challenge by then, before she starts to suffer as much as her students are sure to.

She can tell that neither of them are taking it very well, that things are getting exceedingly worse for each of them as time goes on. Watching them squirm is certainly fun for her, in an endearing and nostalgic sort of way. Right now, it is still not possible to say for sure who will be the first to give into the pressure, though she does have her guesses. For now, she can just watch over the two of them, waiting for the first signs of defeat, taking note of their limitations, in order to be able to better prepare for the next lesson,so that she can continue to challenge them further and further.

Right now, it might not be very fun for them, struggling against their own bladders, squirming and whimpering and trying to keep things subtle because of how embarrassed they are at showing any signs of their growing desperation, but eventually, they will become experts at this, just like she has, and it will be in a more controlled environment, where they will ultimately suffer less humiliation as a result. As long as this is done in small groups, then they really do not have anything to worry about.

Time continues to tick on after this glass is finished off, as they all wait for the time to come to down the last one. Anna bites her lip and keeps stealing glances at the clock, a little bit amazed by just how long this has all gone on for. She never would have held her bladder for this long under normal circumstances, and would have gone to the bathroom a long time ago, if she had the chance to. It surprises her just how far she has been able to push her limits so far, and in a way, that makes her feel slightly more confident about all of this.

After all, if she has made it this far, that has to say something about her ability to hold it. It may not be as strong as her teacher is expecting it to become, after proper training, but she likes to think that this means she is off to a strong start, or at least a stronger start than she would have expected for herself.

That being said, it is becoming a lot harder to maintain her dignity while she tries to keep holding it. She knows that doing more obvious, humiliating things would make it easier, but is she really willing to go that far? It might not be long before she does not have a choice anymore. The more she tries to focus on holding it, the more she squirms around, not even attempting to make a show of standing still, fists clenched at her sides.

And while she struggles with that, Carrie is doing much worst, well past the point of subtlety. The only reason that Anna has not noticed that she is getting this much worse is because of her own predicament, more focused on that than anything else, so much so that she does not pay attention to the way her companion in this exercise becomes that much more frantic with each passing moment.

In the same way, Carrie is barely concerned at all with what Anna is doing right now. Originally, she would have been more self-conscious and comparing how hard each of them are taking it, but by now, her only concern is that she is able to hold it as long as she possibly can. Having no specific goal in mind makes it that much harder to focus, as she has no idea when the end is finally going to come for her, almost certain that it will be when she eventually wets herself.

Thinking about that is still a little much for her, so she tries to push it out of her mind. Her focus should instead remain entirely on how she is going to hold it, not how long she needs to keep holding it. At least, that is how she sees it, and so, she can’t force herself to hold back from doing the things that she knows will make holding easier on her. Crossing and uncrossing her legs, repeating the process over and over again, helps alleviate the pressure at least for a little bit, and staying in nearly constant motion helps quite a bit.

The two of them are both willing to do whatever they can to keep holding on, all the way up until time for the final glass of water. Koyomi will not be surprised if neither of them are able to last very long after this, but even so, she is proud of them for the effort that they have put in so far, and proud of them for being able to make it as far as they have without any real experience in holding, each accepting the challenge and taking it very seriously.

It does take quite a while for either of the girls to be able to finish that glass, and Koyomi is left squirming quite a bit when she finishes hers a bit before either of them. Things are starting to get bad for her, but she knows that she would still be able to handle holding it, if she had to. The girls, on the other hand, do not seem like they have much time left, both getting more and more frantic with each passing second. She is still impressed with how far they have come for a first time, and is keeping a good watch on the clock so that she knows how long both manage to last to use for reference next time.

If she has any say in it, the two of them will be experts at holding it in no time at all. To her, this is a very important lesson to learn, one that they may never have thought of on their own, and something that both will benefit from, even if it might seem a little unpleasant when dealt with in the moment.

By the time Carrie has finished her last glass, leaving her pitcher empty, she is completely frantic. Standing still is completely out of the question now, as is removing her hand from between her legs. She no longer cares how silly she looks, just as long as she is able to keep herself under control, fighting her urge with all that she has, doing everything she can to keep it all inside of her bladder for just a little while longer. She does not know how much longer she even hopes to last, what she can do to make it seem impressive, or if she would be able to meet such a goal either way, but still, she is determined to keep trying, to keep fighting it, no matter what it takes.

All of her squirming has become so energetic that she is not still for a second, shifting her weight and writhing around, moving from foot to foot with an erratic, hectic rhythm. It is so hard for her to keep control, and a few times, a small leak slips past her defenses, soaking a bit into her panties, until she is able to get it back under control again. She knows this is not a good sign for how long she will be able to contain this.

Anna is only doing slightly better than her, and has resorted to the same level of desperate measures, holding herself and not bothering to try and hide what she is doing. She does not want to be the first one to wet herself, and even if she does not know if her ultimate performance will be impressive or not, she wants to at least pride herself in “winning” in some way. There is probably no prize for that, other than the knowledge that she outlasted Carrie by a little bit, but if that is all she can manage, then she has already decided that she is going to be proud of that.

For now, she just has to focus on making sure that actually comes to pass. Every now and then, she will feel a surge of panic as she tries to stop a leak from escaping, but more often than not, she is not actually able to stop it, no matter how hard she may try to clamp down and let nothing out. She knows that she is just about to discover her limit, nearing the edge more and more with each passing moment.

Between the two of them, they are both panicked, desperate and very active, their little dances making for quite the show for their teacher, still mostly composed, though it is getting harder to maintain control while keeping up that composed appearance. She decides that no harm can come from letting her desperation show a little bit, since she knows that she is going to outlast them either way. As long as she is going to be stuck like this, she might as well let herself squirm around a bit more, pressing her hand between her legs from time to time, really starting to feel the pressure in her bladder, the pain and the amount of water that she has had to drink finally starting to catch up with her.

It is fun to push herself like this, especially knowing that she is not going to come anywhere close to reaching her own limits, so she lets herself enjoy it while the two of them remain mostly oblivious to her own signs of desperation, too caught up in dealing with their own troubles to worry about anything else. It really is adorable, watching her students try so hard to impress with this challenge.

Time drags on, but neither of them are able to last forever. In the end, Carrie knows exactly when it becomes too much for her, and even then, she tries to fight it. She keeps her hands jammed between her legs, and keeps her body in constant motion, as she tries to ignore the spurts that keep leaking past, the leaks that go on too long to really be called leaks, until her panties are completely soaked through, and until it has started to make its way through to leave a stain on her clothing, covered by her hands for now.

Covered for now, but not covered for long, because she knows that she is not going to be able to hold it back anymore. Every time she stops a leak, another follows, and she grows wetter and wetter, until it finally gets to a point that she is not able to hide what is happening to her from the other two. A soft groan is what catches Koyomi’s attention, but it still takes a little more before Anna realizes what is going on, too caught up in her own struggles at the moment.

Finally, Carrie has completely lost control of herself. With her head hung low, her frantic movements finally come to a stop, as she realizes that there is no longer any point to it. She drops her hands to avoid getting them any more wet than they already are, as the floodgates finally open, leaving her no chance of stopping it, no chance of regaining any sense of control over herself. And even if she could, it would hardly matter now; her clothes are already beyond the point of saving, so she might as well give up on trying to stop it, since she is going to be soaked no matter what she does.

She might as well enjoy having an empty bladder along with the humiliation of wetting herself in front of her teacher and friend. As it all gushes out of her, splashing to the floor and creating a puddle, Anna finally notices as well, and it is impossible not to look on, watching it happen even though she knows she should probably look away, both to give Carrie some privacy, and because watching her wet herself does not really help what she is going through in the slightest.

It feels like it takes an eternity for her bladder to empty. In truth, she probably pees for over thirty seconds, perhaps even longer, which is rather astounding for someone like her. She is not used to holding nearly that much, so even though she is embarrassed by losing control, she is also a little proud of herself. Carrie has done a lot better than she expected to, so she can at least be happy about that.

As she cheers herself up with those thoughts, Anna is dealing with problems of her own. This has greatly exacerbated her own problem, and she already felt like she could barely keep holding on. With her bladder throbbing like this, she knows that it will be no time at all before she is making a second puddle on the floor, and there is a part of her that is tempted to just go ahead and do it. She has already outlasted Carrie, which was her only real goal, but even so, she knows that she can’t just give in like that. As good as it would feel to just let go, she won’t have really tested her limits if she does not wait until she actually, genuinely loses control.

As much as it pains her to keep holding, that is exactly what she does. She redoubles her efforts, not keeping still for so much as a second as she holds herself and squirms around, dancing in place as she becomes that much more frantic. Each time that she feels a leak escape, she tightens her grip and moves even faster, fighting with all that she has until she is able to get it back under control again.

Control never lasts for very long, and as her leaks become more and more frequent, she knows that she is finally at the end of her rope, finally about to officially lose control. Even knowing that, even knowing that she has but a few minutes left at best, she still does not allow herself to give up early, ready to fight until the end, and ready to let it happen naturally.

It turns out that she does not even have a few minutes left before it is all over for her. A little over a minute after making that bold declaration to herself, it is already all over, as she is hit with a powerful spurt that she is not able to contain. Even a last minute attempt to hold it back down nothing, and soon her hands are soaked as she begins to wet herself full force. Much like Carrie, she slows to a stop, standing still as she lets it all rush out of her.

Carrie has been watching her, since there is nothing else to do now, as has Koyomi, so both notice right away when she starts to lose control. Even so, she knows that she has nothing to be embarrassed about, when she managed to last such a long time from the start. She has definitely pushed her limits today, and definitely achieved what she was supposed to. Next time, she will do even better.

It takes her quite a while to finish emptying her bladder as well, and she is astounded not only by the amount of time that it takes, but also by the size of the puddle at her feet. Soon enough, she is going to have to clean up the mess that she has made, but now, she and Carrie both look to their professor, curious about how she is holding up after all of this.

Koyomi is getting to the point where, if she really let this keep going, she would end up incredibly desperate. However, she knows that, if they were to wait for her to genuinely wet herself, they would be here for a while. She also knows that the girls are probably hoping to see her wet herself as well, just to comfort them after they both had to humiliate themselves like that.

So, what harm is there in letting go now? She has the experience that she needs, and with a sigh, Koyomi lets go, with both of her soaked students gawking at her. It feels amazing to be able to empty her bladder like this, and she does now at all regret the decision to give in now, and letting it all out. It does not take long for her clothes to become just as soaked, or for a very big puddle to form at her feet.

With a final sigh of relief, she says, “Well, girls, I think that was a pretty productive lesson! I have a good idea of where to go from here, but for now, how about we get this mess, and ourselves cleaned up? After that, we can talk about what’s going to happen next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
